Supernatural Imagines
by TheDarknessConsumes
Summary: I write imagines you request or imagines I come up with on my own. Use the form(Chapter 1) If you would like your personalized imagine. Will do almost any character from the show! TAKING REQUESTS
1. Chapter 1

**UPDATE: It has come to my attention that some of you are making requests without reading my other chapters. This is problematic because if you read them all first, you would know that these are ONE SHOTS. I'm not writing novels for you guys okay? That means plots that don't need a lot of back story, like pillow fights or meeting in a cafe. I'm also hesitant to do smut, I've never written it before, and I probably won't write some anytime soon. **

** Anyways, fill out the following form if you would like an imagine. **

**-**  
**Name:**

***Feel:**

**Character You Want To Be Paired With:**

**Relationship With Said Character:**

**Plot:**  
**-**

***: By 'feel' I mean whether you want it to be angsty, fluffy, etc.**


	2. How They'll Kiss You

**How They'll Kiss You:**

**Dean:** His kisses are rough but full of passion and fire. He'll grab you by the shoulders and push his lips to yours, and when he pulls away, you can still feel your lips tingling.

**Sam:** His kisses are soft, loving. When he kisses you he gently threads his fingers through your hair and displays all his affection into that one kiss. You melt into his kisses and are left dazed when you two part.

**Castiel:** His kisses are tentative, but sweet. He is always afraid he'll disappoint you from lack of experience but his kisses make you forget where you are. Although sloppy, you can feel his emotions pour through the kiss and when you part, you are left more then wanting.

**A/N: If there are any other characters you would like included in these 'Group Imagines' just tell me and I'll do my best to include them!**


	3. How You'll Sleep Together

**How You Sleep Together:**

**Dean:** He claims cuddling is for 'girls' but on some nights he pulls you away from your side of the bed and into his. He always denies it of course but sometimes you wake up with your face pressed lightly against his chest and his arm draped loosely around you.

**Sam:** He always wants you close, he says he's afraid he'll wake up and you won't be there. As soon as you hit the mattress he'll pull you into him, spoons you and plays with your hair until you both fall asleep.

**Castiel:** Although he doesn't sleep he enjoys curling up beside you and resting his head on your chest, listening to your heartbeat. On nights when you have trouble sleeping, he sings softly to you in Enochian.

**A/N: I am still on Season 7 so I'm just going with that but I've heard Cas falls at some point so if and when I pass that point I'll start writing him as fallen unless you request otherwise!**


	4. Your First Kiss With Them

**Your First Kiss:**

**Dean:** You both sit on the Impala, drinking beer and laughing. Suddenly he stops and stares at you intently.  
"Have I ever told you how hot you are?" He whispers in your ear. You shiver at how close he is and manage a giggle. As he hears your soft giggle he grabs your chin and turns your face and plants a long and rough kiss. You are both left panting after you two part. His eyes twinkle and he lets out a low chuckle and returns his attention to his beer. It will be many weeks before he mentions that kiss to you again and asks you out.

**Sam:** It's the end of your first date, and it's that dreaded moment, to kiss or not to kiss? You are both chatting and laughing, when you reach the door to your complex. He shuffles his feet awkwardly and after what seems like hours he makes up his mind and dips his head down to catch your lips in a slow, burning kiss. When you part he asks if he can see you again, your obvious answer is yes.

**Castiel:** You've both been hanging out alone a lot when suddenly he cocks his head to the side and asks, "Are we dating Y/N?" Your eyes widen and you cough. "I got the impression when two people hang out alone a lot, they are considered to be 'Dating'" You still aren't sure how to respond and finally Cas makes up his mind and leans in to kiss you. His lips are soft, and it's obvious he's nervous but after a few seconds he catches on and you are both left breathless afterwards. The pizza man taught him well.

**A/N: If you have any requests for these 'Group Imagines' feel free to tell me!**


	5. How You Know They're Lying

**How You Know He's Lying:**

**Dean:** He won't look you in the eye no matter what. He hates lying to you but is convinced he's doing it to keep you safe. When confronted he gets scared that you'll leave him like everyone else.

**Sam:** He scratches the back of his head. He always feels guilty when he lies to you and only does it when he feels he has too. When confronted he wraps you into a hug, kisses the top of your head, and promises not to do it again. The promise is always broken but you can't stay mad at him for long.

**Castiel:** It is difficult to tell when he is lying but one of the tell tale signs is he will avoid you and when you do see him, will rarely talk to you. When confronted, he'll apologize and tell you he was doing it to protect you. You've tried to explain to him lying is wrong, but he just cocks his head to the side and refuses to understand.  
-


	6. How They'll Tease You

**How They'll Tease You:**

**Dean:** He'll give you love bites everywhere, your neck, your hips, the inside of your thighs. You mewl softly as he leaves his mark everywhere. Someday there will not be a single space he has not given you one.

**Sam:** He'll trail kisses on your jawline and down your neck, suckling softly. He will kiss you everywhere but the lips, causing you to squirm, and in the end when he finally gives in, you melt into him and it leaves you panting.

**Castiel:** He'll wake you up by kissing every single one of your freckles. When you finally ask him why, he responds by saying he has always liked that humans told their kids  
freckles were created by an angels kiss.


	7. Your First Fight

**I DO NOT accept 'guest' requests. You must have an account on here so I can message you with questions and more. **

-  
**Dean:** "You LIED to me Dean!" You slam your hands down on the table. "You need to tell me these things!" You yell at him, tears welling up in your eyes.  
"You could've been hurt!" He counters as he stomps his over to the couch.  
"ME?! YOU could've been hurt!" Your voice is shrill as more tears form and fall down your cheeks. He finally looks up at your face and is immediately distraught.  
"Baby? Y/N? I'm sorry please don't cry," He walks over and wraps his arms around you, softly running his fingers through your hair. "I won't do it again, I promise." He lifts your face up and plants a kiss on your forehead. He allows you 'just this once' to snuggle into his chest and watch TV for the rest of the night.

**Sam:** Your first fight was bad. Things had been thrown in frustration, tears had fallen, and words had been said. All because you suggested he stay home from this one hunt. He had been going on so many, and when you expressed your distraught, he only got angrier.  
"I didn't know you were such a clingy bitch!" Words like these continued to fall from his mouth as you listened with tear stained cheeks. Finally you gave up,  
"Then I'll just leave!" You screamed as you stomped up the stairs. You flung yourself in your guys room and began to pack.  
"Y-Y/N?" You heard his now softer voice behind you. "Y/N please, I've just been under a lot of stress I didn't mean to take it out on you." He comes up behind you and wraps his arms around your waist, resting he head atop yours. You sniffle some more before finally turning around and burying your head into his chest.  
"I'm sorry Y/N," He says softly into your hair, "I'm sorry." He decides a little break from hunting would be a good idea.

**Castiel:** You knew when he was angry it was bad, but you didn't think this bad. Nearly the whole room had been damaged, wallpaper peeling off the wall, furniture tossed and broken. All because you called him 'Cassie'. How were you to know that's what Balthazar had called him? His blue eyes were full of rage as he tore a painting that had been in your family for generations. That was the last straw.  
"CAS! Stop!" You yell at him, then much softer you include, "You're scaring me!" But you know he heard it. He stopped and stared at your tear stained cheeks and the way you were pressed into a corner. He was over to you in a flash, caressing your cheeks softly.  
"I-I didn't know Cas, I swear." You hiccup and lean into his hand softly. He presses his lips atop his favorite freackle of yours, the one on the tip of your nose.  
"I apologize Y/N, that was a very innapropriate response. Please forgive me." He whispers the last part but you can just catch it. He was a broken angel, but he was your broken angel.

**A/N: I wasn't sure what they each should be fighting over so if it seems like they're overreacting, sorry!**


	8. DeanYou Imagine 1

**You caught him cheating**

* * *

You stepped into the bar Sam had said Dean was at. You had received several texts from him saying that Dean was getting tipsy and eventually telling you that you should come down. When you opened the door and glanced around, you could now understand Sams worry. Right in the middle of one of the booths sat your boyfriend and some brunette skank, they were a little too close for comfort, in fact it seemed as if they were full on grinding and kissing each other. Un-fallen tears welled in your eyes as you stomped over to Dean. You grabbed the girl by the arm and yanked her out of the booth, her body making a satisfying 'thunk' as she hit the bar floor. Dean looked up at you in bewilderment as the affects of his whiskey were quickly falling off.

"Y/N-" A hand came into contact with his face, it took you a second to realize it was your hand that'd done so, your fingernails had grazed the side of his cheek and had left pink, flushed scratches in their wake. While Sam had hauled the wailing brunette some time ago, more people had formed around you two, eager to watch what would unfold.

"I don't want to hear it Dean! No more excuses!" This hadn't been the first time he's done this to you. Several fights before had been sprouted from you seeing Dean flirt and get other girls numbers, none of them got as close as the bimbo tonight did. You spun around and pushed through the growing crowd towards the exit when a familiar, firm, calloused hand grabbed your arm and forced you back around.

"Y/N, please." His eyes were red from the tears that had previously fallen, from the slap, or the thought of losing you, you did not know. Maybe both, you packed quite a hit. As you looked at his face, your heart clenched painfully.

"2 minutes Dean," You spoke harshly "That's IT." He looked grateful for a second before he regained his pained expression.

"Y/N, I'm a fuck-up, I know that. I tried to tell you that the day you hopped onto the roof of my Impala and asked for a beer. This hasn't been the first time I've screwed up, and it won't be the last. You've stuck around longer than most...And I-I..." Dean slid his hand up your arm to caress your cheek softly. Your heart grew faster as you heard him struggle with his words. _Would he finally say those three words?_ You'd been going out for over a year and he had not once uttered those words. You told yourself and Sam and everyone else that mentioned it that you knew how he felt and didn't need to hear anything from him to prove that. But, the truth was, you doubted how he felt about you. You weren't the most attractive person and you had plenty flaws. What could a guy like Dean want with a girl like you?

"I...Love you Y/N." The crowd around you didn't know your guys story. Plenty booed when they heard those words, not knowing they were the first time he'd uttered them to you. Your lips smashed against his, and when you tasted the faint remains of lip gloss, you almost pulled away. _Almost._

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for those of you that have reviewed and favorited I will be taking down the story from Wattpad because updating on two sites at the same time is difficult. Remember to sign in when you make your request, otherwise I won't make it. Also, keep in mind that these are imagines/one-shots so they won't be very long so when you make a long request I'll have to cut a bunch out.**


	9. SamYou Imagine 1

**He gets scared**

* * *

You sat on his couch reading when you heard the door open and slam. You grinned and put the book down and waited for him to enter the room, you heard shuffling and bags being put down until you saw him stop short as he finally noticed you were there.

"What are you doing here Y/N?" His voice was harsh, definitely not the reaction you had hoped for. Just the other day he had complained about not getting to see you enough, and now he was mad at you? Your smile shifted into a frown as you sat up straighter.

"I texted you and told you I was going to-" You were cut off by his loud, annoyed sigh. Now you were angry, "What? _You_ were the one who wanted us to spend more time together" You crossed you arms and stared at him, his eyes were dark and cloudy, unreadable.

"Didn't expect you to get all clingy-" You scoffed and rolled your eyes. The fight continued on for hours, it seemed so pointless, yet when he asked you to take your 'shit' and go, you realized the severity of his tantrum.

"What're you-" You gulped down the rest of the question and tried to look into his eyes, but they were roaming everywhere but you.

"Leave. Don't come back." You stood up at those words and shoved past him, practically sprinting up to where you kept the few things you brought here. As you turned around, carrying a bundle of stuff, you saw him standing in the doorway, his eyes no longer cloudy. You frowned at his expression and tried to get past him, but he stood firm.

"Y/N..." He tried, but your loud sigh cut him off. You had managed not to cry for the most part, but now it was catching up with you. You let out a loud choked sob and crumpled, crying into the bundle of stuff you were carrying. In a flash his arms were around you, whispering soothing nonsense words, until they weren't anymore.

"I'm sorry...I'm so...I'm scared...Don't want you hurt...Like Jess..." You took a few shaky breaths and calmed yourself down. You dropped the stuff you were holding and twisted in his arms, so you were now face to face with him.

"I thought...If you hated me, I could let you go easier." He whispered, your noses now touching. You rolled your eyes and planted a big kiss on his nose.

"You stupid Sasquatch, I'm not going anywhere." You kissed him again, this time on the lips. When you parted for breath, he whispered one word,

"Promise?"

"_Promise._"


	10. CastielYou Imagine 1

**A/N: I realized the last two imagines weren't exactly 'happy' so here is a happier imagine.**

**Taking Cas ice skating for the first time.**

* * *

"What's your shoe size?"

"My what?" You glance sideways at the angel and roll your eyes, pointing down at his white sneakers that always managed to stay clean.

"Your shoe size. It will say it on the bottom of your shoe." Castiel cocked his head to side as he looked down at his shoes. He then began to lean down and attempt to lift his foot up to read the number. You glanced apologetically at the lady behind the counter then turned back and put a hand on his arm.

"Cas, you need to sit down." You led him away from the counter and pushed him onto a bench. Kneeling down, you lifted his foot up and read the number. When you dropped his foot and looked up at him, you found he was already staring quite intensely at you.

"Is there something on my face?" You chuckled and shook your head, standing up to brush any dust that had accumulated off your pants. Castiel frowned and shook his head.

"No, I would tell you if something were on your face Y/N." You shook your head again and pulled him to his feet. As you two were walking back to the counter, you could feel his eyes on you again but chose not to comment on it, deciding it was probably just another weird angel thing.

The lady, Rosette, as her name tag said, placed the two pairs of ice skates on the counter. Castiel grabbed his and ran his finger over the blade with a confused look on his face.

"I thought we were ice-skating Y/N, not hunting." You quickly shushed him and led him away from the very confused Rosette.

"We are ice-skating. Now put those on." You sat him on the bench from before and made quick work of your ice skates, only to look up and find Cas was still looking at his with awe. You grumbled and knelt down in front of him, removing his shoes and taking the ice skates from a reluctant Cas. You held out your hands and pulled him up. He quickly grasped your shoulders as his ankles wobbled around unsteadily. After a few more chuckles from you and frowns from him, he was finally steady enough to pull away. You held onto his arm and guided him towards the rink, but he pulled back when you reached the ice.

"I don't think I can do this Y/N."

"Sure you can! You can just hug the wall at first!"

"I don't see how hugging a wall is possible, or how that would help Y/N."

"Stop being a baby Cas, I'll be right beside you!"

You stepped out onto the ice and glided a bit before turning and going back to Cas, who still stood outside of the rink. You grabbed one of his hands and placed it on the wall, and then reached out for his other hand. He hesitantly grabbed your hand and placed one of the skates onto the ice and yelped in surprise when his foot slid away from him. But your grasp on his arm and his other hand on the rail, helped him regain control and step fully onto the ice. You two made it a few agonizingly slow feet away from the entrance when his foot slipped in front and caused you both to fall into a icy heap. He frowned and grunted in frustration as you tried to untangle your skate from his, when you realized just how awkward your position was. You were directly on top of him, noses nearly touching, with your guys legs tangled together. You stopped trying to untangle yourselves and finally looked at him, his head cocked in that adorable way as he watched you closely.

"You have something on your face Y/N." Your cheeks flushed more as his reached his hand up to get rid of the ice shaving on your nose. Your arms were growing tired from holding yourself up and you were to be damned if you did not take advantage of a cute man in a trench coat underneath you. You dipped your head in and placed your lips gently on his. You felt him freeze under you but you soon felt his hand twist into your hair and begin kissing back. It was a messy kiss and over way too soon, but somehow looking at the tousled haired angel under you, it was perfect.

You both finally untangled yourselves and skated a few rounds around the rink before Cas pulled you out of the ring himself just to kiss you again. He grinned one of those rare grins you don't see much anymore and kissed your nose,

"I quite enjoyed ice-skating today. We should do it again sometime!"

"_Definitely_"

* * *

**Remember to review and let me know what I can improve on or a certain imagine you would like to see! ~Cass**


	11. Your Near Death Experience or Death

**Your Near Death Experience/Death (READ AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END FOR IMPORTANT INFO)**

* * *

**Dean: **"I knew I shouldn't have let you come!" He tries to be angry but it's laced with worry and his voice cracks. His hands push on the wound on your stomach, desperate to stop the blood flow.

"I would've found a way to anyways." You grin and cough, blood streaming from your nose and mouth. He manages a broken grin back before he bites back an obvious sob. Your shaky hand rises and caresses his cheek, leaving a bloody hand print.

"Hey, we kicked ass today, didn't we?" A laugh bubbles in your chest but is quickly swallowed by another coughing fit, and you know by the blood you just coughed up, you don't have long. He smiles weakly and tries to lift you up but you cry in protest, so he settles on resting you on his lap.

"Yeah, we did." He lifts up his hand to look at the wound before quickly covering it again, he wraps his other arm around you protectively and kisses your forehead. Your breathing slows and your eyes flutter and before you know it he's frantically shaking you.

"Calm down, I'm not...Goin' anywhere..." You pull his head down into a sloppy kiss, when you part his breath is shaky.

"You won't. You can't leave me. What will I do without you?" His voice cracks and he buries his head into your hair, taking in the smell of your shampoo through all the metallic smell from the blood.

"Quit with the chick flick moment." You quote one of his famous lines and smile, gripping the lapels of his jacket. "You'll get along just fine. Just like you always have." You grip on him weakens and you lock eyes with him one last time.

"Bitch."

He lets out a real laugh this time and he smiles fondly at you.

"Jerk.."

The last part of that word drifts off as darkness consumes you, you hear his panicked yells and you being lifted of the floor, but you're falling. Into a deep, fuzzy, dream.

* * *

**Sam: **It didn't even hurt at first. Everything seemed to slow down when you locked eyes with Sam, his gigantic figure running towards you. When you looked down and saw the blade protruding from your chest, the pain flooded into your mind as you dropped to your hands and knees and coughed blood onto the cold, concrete ground. His strong arms pulled you up as he cradled you, tears falling onto your cheeks. Darkness. It's so dark. Cold. You rub your arms and shivered, looking around you saw you were back in your house. You walked into your dining room and saw the elaborate candle lit dinner and realized what was happening.

"Our first year anniversary..." You said to yourself softly as you watched Sam dramatically pull out a chair for your 'memory self'

"God, this is so cheesy!" Your memory self laughed as she allowed herself to be poured a glass of wine and served food. Sam and her shared memories and laughed until he sprang up to go get the dessert.

"I remember this..." You mumbled softly as he brought the slice of pie over to your past self. Written on the plate in red icing was "Y/N Y/L/N..." you looked over to him in confused and her jaw dropped. He was kneeling on the floor with a ring in his hand.

"Will you marry me?"

It was romantic. You had to give him that, and you felt _SO_ guilty when you said 'I need to think about it.' That was a month ago. And now you were lying on the cold, hard ground, **(A/N: Trouble, trouble!)** probably dead. Most likely dead. The memory grew hazy and your eyes fluttered open and adjusted to the fluorescent lights. Fluorescent? You guys were in a abandoned warehouse, when did you-? Hospital. You turned your head to the side to see Sam hunched over and sleeping in the chair next to your bed.

"Sam?" You voice croaked and you cleared it to try it again. "Sam?" He shifted a little and he eyes fluttered open. His eyes widened and rushed over to your side, his mouth flying open to let out a stream of half completed questions until you finally reached up and held his face, your thumb running over his bottom lip, causing his eyes to slip shut as he let out a breathy sigh.

"Yes." You answered the question he asked a month back. He opened one of his eyes and frowned.

"What?"

"Yes. I'll marry you." He grinned and planted a kiss on your forehead, then your nose, then your jaw, then finally he cupped your face and kissed you on the lips.

"I love you so much." He whispered between kisses.

"_I love you too._"

* * *

**A/N: I can't think of one for Cas right now but I'll edit it when I get back with his. Yep. When I get back. I'm going to tennis camp tomorrow, then horse riding after. That's FIVE DAYS. I won't have much time to update up there because Grandma's house=Really shitty computer and no wifi. So I'm thinking I'll update when I get back just so you guys can get some quality chapters and not me rushing. It really killed me to kill YOU in Dean's Imagine, I'm so sorry I ship you two so hard right now. But don't worry I ship you with everyone! :) XOXO! ~Cass**


	12. Seven Minutes in Heaven-REQUEST

**A/N: This is a request from Sadie! I am terribly sorry I just needed a few days rest after camp! I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

You all sit in a circle on the carpeted floor, waiting for Dean's time to be up. Anna stood outside the closet door watching the time.

5...

_This was a really bad idea..._

4...

_Why did I let Cas drag me into this?_

3...

_Is it too late to back out?_

2...

_It's too late._

1...

"Time's up!" Anna called to the door as she began to unlock it. You heard a grumbled 'Five more minutes' from Dean as Anna swung the door open. Dean walked proudly out of the closet while Lisa, who had more than a few buttons undone, slunk sheepishly back to her spot. _My turn._ You held your breath as you reached forward and grasped the bottle, spinning it hard. As the bottle spun, you looked around at the group, none were actually hard on the eyes but none in particular you really wanted 'get down' with. Except maybe him. You locked eyes with Castiel, who sat across from you in the circle. He gave you a small smile, which made you feel a little better. You may are may not have had a small crush on your best friend. More so that you were extremely infatuated with him.

As the bottle slowed to a stop, you were more or less shaking. _I really don't want to do this. _Everyone's eyes watched the bottle as it stilled and eagerly looked up to see who you were matched with. Giggles erupted from a few of them and Gabriel began taunting your match by making kissing noises. It was Cas. Out of all of the people in this circle, you had to say that Cas was one of the better choices. However, actually getting paired up with him is completely different.

You pulled yourself up shakily and made your way to the closet, ignoring the hoots and hollers coming after you. Cas was waiting for you at door frame and gave you an apologetic look at you neared, but you just brushed by him. Leaning against the far wall, you rested your head against it as Anna shut the door behind Cas and the click of a lock was heard.

"7 minutes!" You heard her call from behind the door. You took a shaky breath. _It's okay. He won't make you do anything you don't want too. _You encouraged yourself as your eyes adjusted to the darkness.

"So..." He mumbled as his looked at the floor, hands in his jean pockets. He lifted his head and looked at you through his long lashes. "We don't have to do anything..." You breathed a sigh of relief, but at the same time you felt hurt. _He didn't want this. He didn't want me. _You nodded at him and feigned a smile, unsure of what to say. He crossed over to you, never once breaking eye contact.

"But...What if I want to kiss you?" He cocked his head to the side and blinked, gauging your reaction. You were surprised to say the least, but you couldn't help but break out into a grin. Taking this as a positive reaction, which it definitely was, he looped his fingers into the waistband of your jeans and pulled you closer. He reached one hand up and tilted your chin up for easier access as he captured your lips into a slow kiss. You responded by humming happily and when he ran his tongue against your bottom lip, you parted them without hesitation. His tongue darted in and explored your mouth while you grabbed the lapels of his jacket.

"5 minutes!" Anna called from outside the room. _Damn, not nearly enough time! _You ran your hands up his jacket and pushed them off his shoulder, then you reached down and pulled his shirt from his pants, in desperate need to touch him. To _feel _him. You trailed your fingers under his shirt, running your hands over his pale skin. He hummed in content but made no move to change his position, his hands currently settled on your hips. _Am I being to eager?_ He released you from the kiss and placed gentle kisses on your jaw, down to your collar bone. _Now we're getting somewhere! _

"2 minutes!" Anna warned. Pushed up against the wall, he suckled on your exposed shoulder, causing you to let out a small moan in agreement. He pushed his hands up your shirt, roaming before they snaked back out and gave your butt a quick pinch. Your shriek was swallowed as he gave you a chaste kiss on the lips as Anna yelled,

"Time's up! Get your clothes back on!" He grinned at you before leaning down and grabbing his trench coat from off the floor, slinging it over his shoulder. As the door swung open he gave you one last peck on the cheek before he strolled out of the closet. As you both sat back down you could hear Gabriel whisper to him,

"How far did you get? Under the bra?" He looked up at you and shrugged nonchalantly, giving you a small smile.

_This was going to be a fun summer._

* * *

**A/N: So Sadie, hope you like! Since you said fluffy I didn't want to make it too...Sexy? Haha, I've also never really written 'smut' so if it's bad, sorry! **


	13. Pillow Fights and Kisses-REQUEST

**A/N: I had a lot of fun writing this one! Hope you enjoy it Bailey! **

* * *

You groaned as the sound of your alarm clock cut through your dreams, urging you awake. You furrowed your brow and forced open your sleep ridden eyes and turned to face the now awake figure next to you. Sam blinked a few times and frowned.

"You aren't going into work are you?" Sam asked sleepily. You shuffled under the comforter before finally propping you chin on your hand. You nodded into your hand and watched Sam pull the comforter up to his chin, making him look very much like a gigantic child.

"I have the day off from hunting..." Sam mumbled as he tried to rub the sleep from his eyes. Sam didn't get much free time so this was a very rare occasion. And as much as you wanted to take advantage of this, you had work.

"I know." Upon hearing your response, Sam's bottom lip jutted out and looked at you through his dark lashes.

"That means you have to stay home too!" Sam whined and looked and you longingly.

"I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"I can't just skip work Sammy!"

"Lie and tell them you're sick!" You sighed, this was getting them nowhere, and if you didn't get ready soon, you were going to be late. However Sam's pout added with his puppy eyes made you pause.

"Bailey? For me?" Sam's lip stuck out even further as he looked at you with sad eyes. A ruse, you knew, but it still made your heart clench. You closed your eyes and took a deep breath before shaking your head, making your way out of bed. Before you could place on foot on the floor, a hand grabbed you and pulled you back down. Sam pinned you down and smirked at you. He planted a soft kiss on your lips, and while you were distracted, lightly ran his hands down your sides. You suppressed a giggle and squirmed underneath him. Your sides were extremely ticklish, and when Sam ran his fingers down them, you realized his plan. Sam began mercilessly tickling you until tears pricked your eyes. Laughter bubbled in your stomach and into your throat until you were hoarse. When he finally stopped, you were both breathing heavily, despite the fact you were the one who had been tickled until you cried.

"You-*gasp*-bastard!" You gasped for breath and tried to push Sam off you. He refused to let you go and you were beginning to feel the effects. Sam was a big guy and your legs were paying the price. You reached up and grabbed the pillow under your head and flung it into Sam's surprised face.

"Get off me Sasquatch!" You took advantage of his surprise and was able to push him off of you. Sam ripped the pillow off his face and whacked you in the face with it.

* * *

**Fifteen minutes later...**

"Bailey!" Sam peeked out from his fort and looked over at your's. "That's not fair! You can't use the couch cushions!"

"I can use whatever I want!" You tied the blanket around your neck and grabbed a pillow, preparing to charge. You crashed through your wall of cushions and barreled into Sam's fort, hurling the pillow into his face. You both ended up into a jumbled mess, with you on top, raising the pillow up.

"Victory!" You shouted, not noticing that Sam was reaching for for his own pillow. He brought the pillow up and watching your reaction as he whacked you in the side, causing you to fall, quite dramatically, off of him.

"Nope. I win!" He smirked and dropped his pillow on your face.

"Cheats! Cheats I say!" You flung the pillow off and pointed accusingly at him. You dropped your hand once you saw he was holding your phone, with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Sam..." You warned as you slowly stood up, afraid he would take off with your phone. And took off he did. He sprinted out of the house and weaved through houses, losing you almost immediately with his long legs. You slunk back to the house, defeated. She began to clean up the pillows when you heard a voice outside.

"Oh yes, she's _very _sick. Couldn't even call you herself!" You raced over to the front door and flung it open, watching Sam finish his call as he held you back._  
_

"_Give_ _it!_" You hissed, careful not to alert your boss. He just shook his head and continued the call.

"Yes, she'll be better tomorrow. Okay. Bye." He tossed the phone back and looped his arms around your waist.

"_Now I can have you all to myself_..."

* * *

**I'll admit writing the tickling scene was a bit hard... Thanks for your request Bailey! ~Cass**

**UPDATE: I changed it to second because I didn't like it in 3rd!**


	14. Walk on the Beach-REQUEST

**A/N: Thanks for all the support! If I haven't done your request yet, don't worry! I updated the form (Chapter 1) so it's more clear for everyone! To those of you who maybe had too long of a plot or I wasn't comfortable with writing, please feel free to make another one after reading the updated form! **

* * *

The water licked at your heels as you ran from the incoming tide, towards your boyfriend. Sea water rolled down your stomach as you made your way closer to him.

"Hey Cas!" You smiled and pressed your lips against his cheek and gave him a wet kiss, when you pulled away you found his smile strained. His eyes glinted as they held something behind his deep blue eyes. Rage? Fury?

"Cas, What's wrong?" You dropped the smile and your brow creased with worry. Castiel looked at you and shook his head, brushing it off. You were about to protest when he leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss against your lips, when he pulled back, his eyes masked whatever he was feeling. You opened your mouth to say more when two muscular guys walked by, looked you up and down, and whistled.

"Damn, you lookin' fine girl!" One of the men called to you. You blushed and looked down at your new swimsuit, it was a red, sleeveless, one-piece that fit you in all the right places. As you were bringing your eyes back up, you noticed Castiel's hands were clenched into fists, and upon looking at his face, he was no longer smiling.

"Cas...?" You slowly questioned, but he turned on his heels and walked away from you. You ran up and grabbed his shoulder, twisting him around to face you. Your heart clenched painfully as you saw sadness behind the anger.

"I don't understand this feeling Lily." His eyes cast downwards as more men walked by, taking a double take at you.

"What are you..." You trailed off as realization hit you. Jealousy. A laugh bubbled up in your chest as you pulled him into a hug, which he stiffly returned.

"Aww, poor Cas is jealous!" You mocked as you erupted into giggles.

"I'm not jealous! I just don't like how they look at you!"

"That's jealousy Cas." You took shallow breaths, trying to recover from your laughing fit, before pulling back and looking at your clueless boyfriend.

"Castiel, those guys are just flirting! I only love you! No douche-bag is going to change that!" You planted a loving kiss against his lips, wrapping your arms loosely around his neck. When you parted, Castiel looped his arms around your waist and smiled.

"I love you too. But if another guy looks at you like that, I might have to punch them, okay?"

Another laugh spilled from your lips as you nodded, kissing him again.

"_Okay._"

* * *

**A/N: So Lily, hope you enjoyed! I think it's a bit shorter than my other requests, to which I apologize! Also, this was the swimsuit you were wearing: /ltekeqc**

**Thanks for your request,**

**Cass**


	15. How You Met Dean

**A/N: I haven't posted in a long time, for which I apologize for! I had no requests from you guys!** **(Other then incredibely dirty ones, which I'm not yet comfortable writing!) I also had extreme writers block! **

* * *

You walk into your favorite diner and hear the faint chime of a bell as you walk in. Sliding into your booth, you pick up the menu your waiter picked up and pretended to read. You already knew what you were going to have. A delicious slice of their homemade apple pie. You had to get their early because it went out quick, but it was always worth it. You heard another chime as you heard two boys bickering and they moved over to the booth behind you. Cursing yourself for choosing the wrong side of the booth, your eyes blankly stared at the menu as you listened to them argue.

"We should've kept driving! We're on a hunt Dean!" The voice lowered at the end as he spoke harshly to the other man, Dean.

"Are you kidding me? And pass my chance for a slice a pie? I have to have my pie Sammy!" Dean almost scolded the other guy, Sam, as if he were a child. Brothers perhaps?

Before more words could be spoken, Dean trailed off as he seemingly checked out the waiter as she waltzed over to your booth.

"Y/N! Darling! Let me guess, a fine slice of our homemade pie?" The waitress breasts jiggled as she bounced on her heels, giving you a fake smile. You nodded and passed the menu back, eager for her to move on. Instead, she leaned forward, her bosom pressing against the table and whispered in your ear.

"You're lucky! That was our last piece!" She quickly straightened up and giggled bouncing over to the boys table.

"What'll you have boys?" Out of the corner of your eye you could see her flirtatious smile as she twirled a lock of hair around one of her fingers.

"Nothing for me, thanks." Sam nonchalantly said. Guess he didn't really take notice to the big-bosomed ladies, but Dean definitely did.

"Well, I'll have a slice of your finest apple pie, and your number!" You couldn't contain your snort as you heard the waitresses giggle.

"While I can certainly give you my number, but the last piece of pie went to the dear over there!" All that was heard was the faint click of a pen and scribbling while Dean processed what he'd just heard.

"Here you go-" The waitress tried to give him the number while her words finally caught up to him.

"WHAT?" Dean's voice rang clear through the diner as more grumbling and shuffling was heard. Finally you heard him mumble,

"Let's go Sammy. I just wanted pie!" His voice nearly hitched on the last word but he coughed to cover it up. They seem like an interesting pair so you did the only thing you though of. Without looking over to them you called over to their retreating figures,

"Or, you could stay and share it with me?" You raised the end as a question and smiled as you heard one of the figures stop. A pair of footsteps, Dean you presumed, cautiously approached your booth, and an annoyed sigh from Sam before he followed after. As Dean's figure came into view, your breath nearly hitched. You half expected him to be some sleazy older guy, yet here was this rugged handsome man who looked like you'd just offered him a puppy!-Wait, scratch that. A hand job!-He slid into the other booth and grinned and Sam grudgingly slid in after him.

"I'm Dean. This is Sammy-"

"Sam!"

"Fine-Sam-What's your name?"

You two talked all through the meal and after while Sam never once glanced up from his computer. When the time came for them to leave and he asked for your number, there was no way you could decline!

* * *

**A/N: Woo! Hope this is satisfying! Please do requests so I know what to write! It's hard coming up with ideas!**


End file.
